


my testing css code page

by IreneKara



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneKara/pseuds/IreneKara
Summary: nothing there just a test page.please close the tab.





	my testing css code page

div.

[[tabview]]  
[[tab Tab 1]]  
Contents of tab 1  
[[/tab]]  
[[tab Tab 2]]  
Contents of Tab 2  
[[/tab]]  
[[tab Tab 3]]  
Contents of Tab 3  
[[/tab]]  
[[/tabview]]

strike


End file.
